gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lee
Lee - dawniej generał królewskiej armii, później przywódca najemników. Mistrz broni dwuręcznej. Ulubioną bronią dawnego generała są topory obusieczne i miecze. Jest to dobry, szanowany, spokojny oraz opanowany człowiek. Ma wielkie zdolności przywódcze. Przed akcją gry Lee był dawniej jednym z najwybitniejszych generałów w królestwie Myrtany, oraz prawą ręka króla Rhobara II. Największym jego sukcesem było pokonanie generała Lukkora, przywódcy Varantu, wywabiając go z pustyni na bagna, gdzie zwinni żołnierze Lee, szybko poradzili sobie z ciężką piechotą Lukkora. Stał się jednym z pierwszych bohaterów Myrtany i to dzięki niemu Varant został dołączony do królestwa. Król wysoko cenił rady generała i liczył się z każdym jego zdaniem, co nie spodobało się szlachcie z dworu Rhobara, którzy zazdrościli Lee jego pozycji. W celu pozbycia się przeszkody, wielmożni posłużyli się żoną króla. Zamordowali ją, oskarżając o to Generała. Rhobar nie miał wyjścia. Od śmierci uratowała go wieloletnia, przykładna służba i Lee został wtrącony do kolonii karnej. Tam poprzysiągł zemstę na tych, którzy zrujnowali mu życie. Gothic Gdy dawny generał przybył do kolonii, stał się przywódcą najemników z Nowego Obozu, w służbie magów wody. Jego prawą ręką i doradcą został Orik, chociaż miał dobre kontakty także z Laresem. Jest bardzo szanowany wśród swoich ludzi i wszyscy są wobec niego bardzo lojalni. Lee może przyjąć Bezimiennego w poczet najemników, nauczyć siły i zręczności oraz walki bronią dwuręczną. Można porozmawiać i spotkać się z nim praktycznie zawsze. Tak jak wspomniał jeden z najemników; Lee umie zadbać o siebie (Tu nie Stary Obóz, a Lee to nie Gomez. On nie musi chować się za całą armią siepaczy.). W IV rozdziale Lee opowiada swoją historię przed trafieniem do Kolonii poprzysięgając zemstę na zdrajcach, po czym przyjmuje bohatera do najemników i przydziela do grupy mającej za zadanie odbić Wolną Kopalnię. Po upadku bariery poprowadził swoich ludzi na przełęcz wydostając ich z kolonii. Gothic 2 thumb|left|196px|Lee wspominający spisek, przez który trafił do koloniiOn i jego ludzie stacjonują teraz na farmie Onara. Bronią wieśniaków przed Strażą Miejską, która rozkrada ich żywność i dobytek. Po upadku bariery statki przestały zaopatrywać wyspę, więc farmy na wyspie stały się jedynym źródłem wyżywienia miasta, a dzięki najemnikom, Khorinis jest całkowicie odcięte od pożywienia. W ten sposób Lee chce wprowadzić w życie swój plan. Jeśli paladyni w mieście zgłodnieją, wysłuchają propozycji ugody od Lee. On i jego ludzie mają zostać zwolnieni z wszelkich wyroków i mają mieć prawo powrotu na kontynent. Umowa ta trafia do Lorda Hagena, lecz on jest w stanie ułaskawić tylko generała. Lee nie ma zamiaru zostawiać swoich ludzi, więc nie zgadza się na zaprzestanie konfliktu. Tutaj także zaczyna swoją zemstę, jego pierwszą ofiarą pada miejski sędzia, który wydał wyrok na Lee. W V rozdziale Lee postanawia wyruszyć z Bezimiennym na Dwór Irdorath, a podczas jego nieobecności na statku, zostaje drugim dowódcą. Po pokonaniu Smoka Ożywieńca, prosi bohatera o zabranie go na kontynent, gdzie chce ostatecznie zemścić się na królu. Gothic 3 Po dopłynięciu do Myrtany, Lee zchodzi ze statku i od razu rusza do Vengardu, by rozprawić się z królem, jednak powstrzymuje go magiczna bariera. Wyrusza zatem na północ. W Gocie, Gorn informuje bohatera, że Lee udał się do Nordmaru zapolować na orków. Odnajduje go w Klanie Ognia na północy kraju barbarzyńców. Tam prosi Bezimiennego o pomoc dostaniu się do stolicy. Bohater wręcza mu kamień teleportacji do świątyni w Vengardzie, a na miejscu rusza z Bezimiennym zabić króla. Z pomocą przyjaciela udaje mu się to. Jego zemsta w końcu dobiegła końca. Lee zostaje przywódcą ludzi w Myrtanie i stara się odbudować dawne królestwo. Zamieszkuje w Vengardzie i tam pozostaje. thumb|173px|Lee w VengardziePrzez wiele lat Lee łaknął krwi króla z powodu zdrady Rhobara. Król Rhobar nie żyje. Zemsta Lee nareszcie się dokonała. Lee zostanie teraz generałem armii. Dzięki swym zdolnościom przywódczym ponownie zjednoczy rozbite grupki ludzi. Jego wojna z orkami dobiegnie końca, dopiero gdy ostatnie miasto zostanie oswobodzone spod ich okupacji, lub gdy Lee umrze bohaterską śmiercią... Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Myrtana została podzielona na cztery frakcje. Lee nadal zamieszkuje Vengard i rządzi jedną z nich. Otrzymuje tytuł lorda. Jego dawni znajomi, Gorn i Thorus, zaciekle ze sobą rywalizują. Grozi to wybuchem wojny. Lecz generał nie ma zamiaru brać udziału w konflikcie i trzyma się od tego z dala licząc, że w końcu wojna zmęczy ludzi i nastanie długo oczekiwany pokój. Po interwencji Bezimiennego, Lee wraz z Hanzem i innymi paladynami wyruszają do Gothy aby wspomóc Gorna. Po zjednoczeniu Myrtany oddaje tron Vengardu nowemu królowi - Rhobarowi III. Arcania: Gothic 4 Lee jest jednym z generałów króla. Po przybyciu na wyspę Argaan, na rozkaz króla zaczął oblężenie królewskiego miasta Setarrif. Jest jednym z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi króla na dworze. Pomagał Rhobarowi III opanowywać kontynent. Jako jeden z pierwszych dowiedział się o opętaniu Króla, lecz nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Oficjalnie nie występuje w grze, ponieważ znajduje sie w Setariff, do którego nie mamy dostępu. Najrawdopodobniej wystąpi w dodatku Arcania: Fall of Setariff.thumb|left|208px|Lee na wyspie Argaan Ciekawostki * Lee to popularne koreańskie (15% obywateli) oraz angielskie nazwisko. W języku angielskim oznacza osłonięty. * Imię Lee nawiązuje do autentycznej postaci Roberta E. Lee, który także był wybitnym generałem. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Najemnicy Orków Kategoria:Przyjaciele Bezimiennego Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Załoga Esmeraldy